User blog:Tahmina180/Kingsley's Custolimination Chapter 11: Wobble, Wobble
Kingsley: Welcome back, folks! Last episode, the contestants had to cook a three course meal for Jojo. This time, instead of me deciding which team would win, it was all up to Jojo. It was sad to see Rita go. But anyways! Find out who's going to leave and go today on Kingsley's! Custoooooooooolimination! meanwhile with the contestants Willow: Pauly, my god, you've been a disgrace to our team y'know. You literally ate an entire steak we cooked for Jojo and you kept us on hold when you tried to climb that cliff. Big Pauly: I just want the gift card. Willow: Whatever. It's not like it's worth it anyways. Kingsley: Alright folks! Today's challenge is going to be about crossing a bridge! Don't worry, we're not going to cross a very high bridge outside that makes you fall in a gap. I'm not allowed to put you in a near-death experience for challenges. Follow me! I'll show you where the bridge is! meanwhile they're in a room with a ball pit and a bridge above the pit and another of that set next to that ball pit Sienna: Oh boy! A ball pit! I've always loved those things as a kid! Kingsley: Yes! You're going to cross the bridge at this height! Even though falling into a ball pit may not be that scary, the bridge will be veeeeeeeeeeery high. You have to cross it and make it to the end! Rudy: Oh boy. I don't like heights. Tohru: Me neither. Kingsley: It can't be that bad. All of you, please line up! And yes, more than one person can go! On your mark, get set, GO! the Chocoholics line in front of one bridge, and the Juicy Peeps line up at the other bridge Olivia: Mousse, you go first! Cross that bridge! Mousse: Uhhh... okay... (steps onto the bridge) Oh my god, that thing's wobbly! Uhhhh... (walks on it) Olivia: Come on Mousse! You can do it! Cooper: Just don't look down! Mousse: (looks at the ball pit) AHHHH! (almost falls into the pit) Tohru: Just hold on! Don't fall in! Akari: Time to make a free-for-all run across the bridge! One... two... three... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (sprints across the bridge) Sienna: Yeah, you go girl! Perri: Welp, time to cross... (puts one foot on it) EEEEK! Oh god! Sasha: How about I cross the bridge with you, Perri? Perri: Yes, please! (they cross together) Mousse: Almost there! Almost there! (takes a few more steps) Olivia: I might as well go right now. (starts to cross the bridge) Perri: (trips and falls in the pit with Sasha) Sasha: Hahaha! At least you tried! Now we have to get out of this pit somewhere. Perri: There's a ladder over there! Let's swim to it! (starts swimming in the ball pit to the ladder) Sasha: (follows her) Willow: Watch me fellas, look how a real goth does it. (turns backwards and starts walking) Allan: (to Scarlett) Man, she's good. Scarlett: I know. I wonder how she maintains her balance. Willow: Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh. Just like a real rockstar, baby. (makes it to the end) Olivia: Look at me! I'm doing very well! This is awe-- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (falls in the pit) Tohru: Olivia! Are you okay? Olivia: (pops out of the balls) I'm okay! Now how do I get outta here? Tohru: Try to find the ladder, and climb outta there! Olivia: Okay! (starts swimming to the ladder) Gee! This is much harder than swimming in water! Perri: I'm gonna try again! (crosses the bridge very slowly) Sasha: Go Perri! Go! Allan: Let me go behind her. (starts crossing) Amy: Oh my god! This bridge sure is wobbly! Koilee: I know! It's even more wobbly than Jell-O! Amy: I'm not sure if I can pass it! Uh oh. Whoa! Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (falls into the pit) Scooter: Amy! Are you alright? Amy: (pops out) Yeah, I'm fine. (swims in the balls) Hacky Zak: I'm gonna run across it as well! (runs and before he reaches the end he falls in the pit) Robby: (falls to the floor laughing) Sasha: That was hilarious! Good thing I recorded that! I'm gonna send it to Tohru so she can post it! Tohru: Welp, time to cross the bridge again. (takes a step) Oh boy, oh boy! It's just like being in a Minecraft server walking on a big line of blocks! Big Pauly: Time to cross! (runs onto the bridge) Woooooweee! Can't go slow, I gotta speed up! (runs again and then the bridge breaks and he falls) Sienna: Pauly! Big Pauly: (struggles to get out of the ball pit) Willow: Pauly, you are such an idiot. Why do you always have to mess everything up? Big Pauly: Because I'm Big Pauly. Willow: That doesn't answer my question, but okay. Mitch: How are we going to cross the bridge now? Willow: You tell me. How are you going to get all the way here? You seriously can't do anything, unless you, I don't know, kangaroo-jumped over that giant hole that ignorant man in the pit made! Mousse: Dang, look at the Juicy Peeps over there. They look like they had a mishap over there. Hacky Zak: Exactly. I know it was Big Pauly's fault. Big Pauly: (comes out) It's not my fault I look like this. Akari: You really need to go to the Weight Watchers. That would fix your crushing problem. some time later... Kingsley: I see that the Chocoholics made it across the bridge! Which means the Juicy Peeps are up for elimination! Allan: Pauly! We could have won! I can't believe you'd jump on a bridge like that! Willow: I just hope you get eliminated. Kingsley: Juicy Peeps, follow me! in the shed... Kingsley: First of all, Akari is safe. PEW! Kingsley: Followed by Perri. PEW! Kingsley: Allan... PEW! Kingsley: Scarlett... PEW! Kingsley: Sasha... PEW! Kingsley: Sienna... PEW! Kingsley: Willow... PEW! Kingsley: Mitch! PEW! Kingsley: Okay, folks! We are now down to two contestants! Robby and Big Pauly! Which one will go? And which one will stay? Big Pauly: (has a worried expression on his face) Robby: (bites his nails) Kingsley: (looks closely) ... Kingsley: And the last Creameo goes to... drumroll Kingsley: Robby! PEW! Willow: HA HA HA HA HA! (blows a raspberry at Big Pauly) That's what you get for breaking the bridge and making all of us lose! Sucker! Big Pauly: (walks away) and then a KA-BOOM!!! is heard in the distance Mitch: Oh yeah! I'm glad he's gone! No more trouble! Willow: I'm gonna shower myself with Spooky Sprinkles to celebrate. (puts some sprinkles all over herself) WOOOOO baby! Yeah! That hits the spot! Mitch Can I be showered too? Willow: Sure thing! (showers Mitch with Spooky Sprinkles) Mitch: Ooooooooh yeah! Haha! This feels good! Kingsley: That's gonna wrap up today's episode! What a blast we had today! Tune in next time to find out who will leave and who will go next time on Kingsley's! Custooooooooooooooooooolimination! The Chocoholics: Olivia Tohru Hacky Zak Rudy Koilee Timm Mousse Scooter Cooper Amy The Juicy Peeps: Perri Scarlett Sasha Sienna Mitch Willow Akari Allan Robby Category:Blog posts